Another Woman
by AmandaBabe
Summary: Ranger smut from a different angle...R&R...this is a Babe in the end


I don't own them, though I wish I could own Ranger even if it was just for a night

Smut is in this chapter, with a little twist!

Finally fixed of the monster error I made! And I call myself a Babe! Tsk tsk….Special thanks to ute0724 who finally reminded me to fix this error!

Another Woman

He came in the dark of night. I was waiting tables at the local diner when he sat in my section with all his buddies. My throat caught and the sight of his bulging muscles that were visible under his taunt black shirt, complete with shoulder length dark hair. I could barely take my eyes off of his as I took their orders, and I noticed he was watching me intently too. I gave a small smile as I sashayed away from him, putting a little extra swing to my hips as I headed towards the kitchen. I could feel his eyes on me, taking in everything about me.

I brought them out their order, all the while keeping his eye. He never smiled, never showed any emotion at all actually, but the way he followed me with his eyes I knew he was interested, and I let him know what I was interested too.

Him and his group of friends talked until close when my manager kicked them out. I was too busy to get his name, or anything about him. I could only hope he would be interested enough to come back.

After my shift, I was walking to my car when I noticed a tall figured leaning up against my car. I smiled at him, realizing that he must have waited for me to finish my shift.

"Hey" I whispered pressing my body up against his as I went to unlock my door. I never got go my door, he grabbed me around the waste and spun us around so that his body was pressing mine up against the car. He captured my lips in a kiss, pulling my bottom lip into his mouth and forcing his tongue into my mouth. I moaned and ground my hips against his huge erection, never feeling this way about anybody else before. I had always held myself to a higher standard, saving myself for marriage. That had gone out of the window after meeting my high school boyfriend, but still I had never been with another man.

I took a chance, after all you only live once, "Want to come back to my place?" I breathed into his ear.

He nodded and we climbed into my car. Thankfully I lived close to the diner, or else I would have pulled over and let him take me in the car on the side of the road somewhere.

When we pulled in front of my apartment I had barely had the car turned off before he was yanking my door open and dragging me towards the front door. I could barely unlock the front door before he had my shirt over my head.

He pushed me against the wall as he kissed my neck, all the while moving his fingers down to play with the hem of my skirt. I moaned as he slid the skirt slowly down legs, leaving me clad in only my bra and underwear. Those articles of clothing were quickly shed, along with all of his. I was in awe at his 8 pack abs and toned muscles. He was incredible looking, and I felt mediocre compared to what he could have.

I gasped as he filled me with two fingers, thrusting them in and out causing me to buck my hips greedily into his fingers. He again captured my lips in his own as he continued his torture with his hands. Soon, he moved his lips down to my nipple capturing it in his teeth and pulling. He did the same to the other one, and before he was done I knew it wouldn't be long before I feel over the edge.

I didn't even know his name, yet I knew that he had ruined me even before his mouth joined his fingers. He bit down on my nub and I screamed, collapsing into his waiting arms while he captured my lips in his own again. I could taste myself on him, and I can honestly say that I have never been so aroused by a kiss than I was in that moment.

Not long after I came back down to reality, I was being carried towards my bedroom. How he knew where my bedroom was, I will never know. He entered me in one hard swift thrust, filling me so completely that I screamed and fell over the edge yet again.

He began moving in hard, fast strokes, reaching and hitting places that I had not even know existed. I cried out from the strength that he exerted and the power that he seemed to have. I dug my fingernails into his back has I rode higher and higher. I knew I wasn't going to last much longer when he reached between us and pinched my nub sending me flying. He followed after a few more thrusts, emptying himself deep inside me.

We lay there for a few minutes before he pulled me on top of him and whispered in my ear, "Are you ready for round two?" I grinned down at him, thinking to myself that I would be ready for any amount of rounds that he could provide.

I woke up the next morning in a happy haze, feeling sore from last night but happy all the same. I rolled over, only to find that the bed next to me was empty. I searched through my apartment but found nobody, not even a small clue that he had been here except for the mess that was my bed. I couldn't say I was surprised, we hadn't even exchanged names, but for some reason, I had desperately hoped that he would be here when I woke up.

In the coming weeks, I went to the diner to work always looking for him, hoping that I would see him again. I never did and after a while I forgot about him as I began to enjoy the rest of my summer off before college was to starts again. The mysterious sexual god didn't pop into my head again until I woke up one morning running to the bathroom to throw up. That was when I realized that I was pregnant, and that the mystery man that I didn't even know the name of was the father of my unborn child.

A week went by, I was asking around to see if anyone knew the mysterious man who had walked into the diner and ruined me. Nobody knew his name, and I was at a loss of what I would tell my family, especially since I couldn't even produce a father.

One day about two weeks after I found out I was pregnant, I saw him walking off of an army base downtown. He looked even sexier in his uniform, and I ruined my underwear by just glancing at him.

Before he could walk away I grabbed his arm, he looked surprised to see me there, and I could have sworn I saw annoyance that his one night stand might be attached.

"Look, I don't do committed relationships," he began, but I cut him off before he could continue.

"I'm pregnant and you are the only man I have been with all summer," I blurted out. He stood there stunned, and looked like he was going to lose his lunch.

Three days later I stood in front of a judge and told the mysterious man who I had only learned the name of three days prior, that I would love and cherish him forever. Our kiss was barely a peck, and we didn't make love. Two weeks after our shot gun wedding, and dealing with parental freak outs, he left again with the Army. Months went by without a word from him, though I heard around the town that his unit had come back for a few days, but never once did he come home.

I hadn't seen him since he left after I wedding when I gave birth to our daughter. When I looked at that little girl I knew that I couldn't live this life. I filed for divorce, and soon after it was finalized I began receiving checks from him. I never complained, I took them, knowing he owed it to us to take care of us in some way. He stopped by a few times to gaze at his daughter, but never held her, and never really seemed to want to get attached to the little girl that looked so much like him.

Two years later I married a wonderful man who adopted my daughter. My mysterious first husband continued to send money, presents, and even sometimes still came by to visit when I asked him if he wanted to. When my daughter was 10, she was kidnapped by a man who wanted her biological father, and he took a bullet for her. It was then that I met her, the woman who I knew from the moment I laid eyes on her, would be the one who could bring Carlos down to Earth.

And now, 12 years after our shotgun wedding I'm sitting in a church with our daughter watching him marry again. Only this time, I know he is making the right choice. I knew from the first encounter with Stephanie and Carlos. I knew because he did something to her in the first few seconds that he had never done with me.

He smiled at her.

____________________________________________________________________________

Surprised? We never get to see the story of Ranger and Rachel so I figured why not?

Please review!


End file.
